


100 Kinks Challenge - Laxana - Christmas

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [44]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas, Doggy Style, F/M, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 44 for the 100 Kinks ChallengePairing: LaxanaKink: Christmas
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Laxus Dreyar
Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295813
Kudos: 12





	100 Kinks Challenge - Laxana - Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Laxana - Christmas  
> requested by anonymous  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (although I'm a slow ass)

Cana uttered a moan with every forceful thrust of Laxus’ hips, feeling him press flush against her each time he buried himself inside of her entirely. She could feel his hand on her left cheek as he leaned above her, grunting in pleasure, their sounds mixing up. 

It was Christmas Eve and after they had spent most of the time at the guild they certainly enjoyed to indulge in this late act of pleasure, getting lost in the feeling of being this close to bringing each other to their brilliant peak. It had been some time since they were able to use their time for such quality intimacy, much to their frustration and mostly due to Laxus being on a job that ended up being longer than expected, and this burning need for one another got clearer than clear in this session of passionate love making. It was rough and it was intense.

“Shit, Cana…” The dragon slayer growled and buried his teeth in her shoulder what caused the brunette to exhale hard and wiggle back against him as she stood on all fours, Laxus towering over her from behind. His hand then tried to turn her head to him a little just so he could catch her lips in an ardent kiss which the card mage returned eagerly before they broke apart with a gasp and the blond hissed another curse of pleasure. 

Cana’s eyes were half-lidded and lips parted slightly, her fingernails digging into a pillow and it was only when she spotted the alarm clock that she noticed that it was a few minutes past midnight. Managing a brief grin she thrust her hips back against him, moving in unison with her boyfriend. “ _Ahh_ … merry Christmas, Laxus..”~ 

And the blond didn’t immediatly register what she said, what was happening, before dizzy realization struck him and he gave another growl, moving his lips to her neck in response and dragging a loud moan from her with an extra hard thrust. Even though he wouldn’t admit it, _Cana was the only Christmas present he needed_.


End file.
